ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE
by Hardcore Country
Summary: Mickie James is left for dead with many other survivors can she survive the zombie outbreak and especially when she is 8 months pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

**Rated T**

**Adult Situations Adult Language Mention of Drug use**

**Wednesday June 20th 2012 7:15 P.M. **

Mickie POV

"Run." I screamed. Me, Randy, Kelly, John Cena , Melina, and John Morrison were running from a bunch of zombies. We saw a gas station and saw that it was locked and filled with a couple of survivors.

"Help please unlock the door there's zombies." Kelly cries banging on the door. There only walking but they are zombies. Randy look like we was going to burst.

"Open this fucking door or i'll break it down." Randy Yelled. I pulled my boyfriend back from the door. Randy then picked up a rock and was about to throw it until one of the girls unlocked it letting us all in. Randy dropped the rock before entering. The girl then locked it.

"What were you thinking." The girl yelled. This girl is really stupid. "Breaking the glass. You would have killed us letting those freaks in."

"Shut up barbie doll we need to make our next step." Randy yelled. "We need to know who each other are." So we all revealed stuff. The other people here with us is Maryse Ouellet the girl who let us in. Hunter Levesque A.K.A. Triple H His wife Stephanie McMahon Levesque and Mike Mizanin. Maryse and Mike had been dating for 7 months. Kelly and John had started dating about a month ago. Melina and John have been in a on and off relationship for the last 6 years. They are in fact dating now. Stephanie and Hunter have been married for 12 years. I have been dating Randy Orton for 4 years and i'm currently pregnant. 8 months.

"I wonder how this all happened?" Hunter questioned. We all do I bet.

"We need to make a run for it." John M cried out then zombies starting showing up at the door and started to multiply making it impossible to run.

Kelly began crying and coward into the corner and held her knees up to her face. "Were all going to die. I'm so young I can't die yet." Kelly cried even harder.

"Someone shut that bitch up." Mike yelled. Then John C pushed him against the checkout register and was about to start hitting him until Randy Hunter and John M pulled him off. I began looking for ways to get out and saw a crack in the ceiling.

"Hey guys look there." I said pointing to the crack.

"Someone should go up and see if the coast is clear." Hunter said. Then we all looked at Kelly.

"No, No I can't what about Mickie. She found it." Kelly said. Making me scoff at her.

"I'm pregnant Kelly I can't." I scream back at her.

"Fine fine I'll do it." We stacked some boxes for her to step on. When she gets up there she tries to move the part of the ceiling with a crack. "It's heavy." She then took off one of her high heels and started hitting it until it budged. She then was able to push it off making it fall to the ground outside. It also began raining.

"Is it clear?" John M asked. Kelly looks around.

"Yeah but it's pouring out there." Kelly said.

"We need to go now." Maryse cried.

"I can't climb i'm pregnant. It's too risky." I tell everyone.

"Then we all go find transportation and come back and get you." Mike announced.

"I'm not leaving Mickie." Melina said.

"Fine this is how it will work. Kelly, Melina, and Mickie will stay and gather food and other supplies while we go look for a car or some type of transportation." John Morrison said. They then went out the crack first was Maryse, then John Cena, Followed by John Morrison, Mike, Stephanie, then Hunter. Me, Kelly, and Melina stayed behind.

No one's POV

They were trying to find a Van or Truck that could carry everyone, They would take anything. They were attempting to not attract the zombies which by the way have a very great sense of smell and they sure could smell human flesh. The rain got heavier. Every drop made it harder to keep running. And how the roads and cemented sidewalks were so slippy.

Mickie POV

Were still at the gas station waiting for them to get back. Melina and Kelly were grabbing food and supplies and I sat on the ground against the wall rubbing my baby bump. I look at the door and still see the zombies trying to claw their way in. I look next to me to see water and when I look up the ceiling was never placed back to where it was and the rain was leaking into the gas station. It'll be flooded soon. "You guys..." I got both their attention. "Were going to flood." I stated pointing up at the ceiling.

"Oh shit. Kelly help her up." Melina said climbing on top of the boxes. Kelly helps me up and we go to the cash register checkout. Melina is now on top of the boxes and looking for the part of the ceiling.

"You see it?" I asked.

Melina came back down soaked with water. "I can't reach it they pushed it on the ground. Someone would have to go out there and the zombies their multiplying."

"God dammit where are they?" Kelly cried in frustration.

"Shut up...Just shut up Kelly. This stress is bad for my baby." I yell in her face.

No One's POV

Maryse had to ditch her high heels due to she couldn't run in them. They had traveled not far but they saw a Car Dealership place. "There's cars." Randy pointed out. They all run over there with the rain still coming down heavily. Randy bashes into the glass windows making a siren go off attracting all the zombies.

Mickie's POV

"Do you hear the sirens?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kelly and Melina both said.

"Someone must of set it off and...the zombies are leaving." I say with happiness.

No One's POV

Randy went in there only to see a car salesman only he isn't human but a zombie. Randy saw the keys to the salesman's car. Randy picks up a wooden chair and breaks one of the legs and begins stabbing the salesman over and over again until he is sure it's dead. He grabs the keys and unlocks the car making a noise in the right direction of the lot. They all run over there to see a brown Toyota Sienna and they all get in and drive back to the gas station.

Mickie's POV

It was now 6 feet of water and we all had to sit on top of the checkout table. "I don't wanna die." Kelly screamed.

I saw no zombies outside of the gas station and I was not going to drown. I jumped down and swam to the door opened it and started running into the rain. Opening the door drained the water and Melina and Kelly come out also. We see a car and start waving our hands for them to stop. When they did I saw that it was Randy. Randy got out and helped me in the car. "Come on baby." He said. John Morrison sat by Randy who was driving. I sat in the back behind them with Melina, Kelly, and John, and Mike, Maryse, Hunter, and Stephanie sat in the back without any seats. Randy was driving until some zombies popped out of no where and got hit in the windshield breaking the glass and making us stop too.

"Oh shit." John Cena said.

"We have to walk." I said.

"But Mickie you wouldn't make it your pregnant." Randy said to me.

"I know I can. This piece of shit wouldn't make us ten miles." I cried out to them. I started walking straight on the road only to be stopped by Randy.

"Babe you can't leave without us."

"Then come with me." I said still walk straight until I heard Stephanie scream.

"There coming." And the zombies were not walking like earlier they were running rapidly.

"Oh shit run, run, run!" Mike said.

**So this is the end of chapter 1 tune in next time for chapter 2 Hope you like it and if you do alert and favorite and don't forgot to review really appreciate it and also follow me on twitter at HARCORECOUNTRY**

HARCORECOUNTRY


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC:If you haven't noticed that the cover is a zombie of a superstar**

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

**Rated T**

**Adult Situations Adult Language Mention of Drug use**

**Wednesday June 20th 2012 11:53 P.M. Abandon Warehouse **

Mickie POV

I had a sick pain in my stomach and this wasn't from the baby. We somehow made it to an old abandon warehouse. Then we heard the rapidly growing smarter zombies scratching on the doors. And yes they were getting smarter. They learned how to run and now their using weapons to bang on the old wooden door. We were all scared, even my viper Randy Orton. "I hear cars." I tell everyone. Then these trucks just come running through the wood made walls killing a couple dozen zombies in the process. There's 5 people in three different trucks. Two women and three men.

"Get in!" One of them shouts. We all then do as they say because they ruined our fucking shelter bet in a way they are saving us. Me, Randy, Melina, and John Morrison all get in the back of the truck with a boy and a girl. Maryse and Mike get in with the other boy and girl. Then Kelly, John Cena, Hunter, and Stephanie get in with one with just a boy. They start backing out and driving hitting lots of zombies. Then the girl in our car pulled out a RSASS sniper rifle.

"What the fuck are you doing with that!" I asked screaming.

"All will be explained." She said.

I was curious. We reached a hotel in which we all ran in with their pile of guns.

"Alright who the fuck are you guys?" Hunter asked. The girl we were talking to started to talk.

"I'm Beth Phoenix." Beth said. She pointed to the guy we were driving with. "This is CM Punk but you can call him Phil." She pointed at the other car. "Them too are Ashley Massaro and Zack Ryder."

"And i'm Stone Cold Steve Austin you little sons of bitches." The guy that was just him in the front seat. "Now if you want to survive you will follow my orders. Agreed." Every nods in acceptance.

"What a bad ass." Mike mumbled.

"Don't make me throw you out there all alone." Stone Cold said.

"Don't mess with a pregnant woman." I say smirking.

"Mickie." Randy says pulling me closer to him.

"Randy were at the hotel let's go in before the zombies figure out our location."

"Problem there..Mickie is it. Were not staying in the hotel were splitting into groups of three." Zack told us.

"And we each get to choose a gun or a weapon." Ashley explains and we all just stared at her. "NOW!" We group into three. The groups were Stone Cold Steve Austin who had a Remington 870 shotgun. Beth with RSASS sniper rifle. And Phil had two Carbine rifles. Then Maryse had a AX. Mike had a baseball bat, and John Morrison had a SKS rifle. Zack, Ashley, and John Cena all had a Grad AK Derivative. Then Hunter had a Chainsaw, Stephanie had a hunter's knife and Kelly had a crowbar. Then Melina had a machete I had a McCall's 9mm shorthand gun and Randy had a Mace with spikes on it and we were all ready to go.

No one's POV

**Beth, Phil, and Stone Cold Steve Austin group**

"Move your ass." Steve Austin yells.

"Stop telling me what to do your not the boss around here buddy." Phil said standing up for him and Beth.

"Your seriously going to stand up to me." Stone Cold said standing over Phil. Some leafs crunched getting there attention.

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Stone Cold said aiming is weapon at about four dozen zombies only killing a bit. "Run!" The three start running to get away from the hoard of zombies.

**Maryse, Mike, and John Morrison group**

Mike is smoking marijuana in his pipe. "Mike I wish you wouldn't do that the zombies could be near." Maryse snapped at him.

"I wish you wouldn't bitch but that's not going to stop." Mike said making Maryse run off and then John Morrison runs after her leaving Mike alone smoking.

**Zack, Ashley, and John Cena group**

"Did you hear that?" Zack asked. They all pointed their guns around to see if the zombies were around.

"No but- Zack watch out." John shouts while a zombie takes a huge bite out of Zack's shoulder.

"Ah..." Zack cries in pain while Ashley tends to him.

"Ashley help me!" John screeched as more and more zombies came to them. Ashley shot her gun and trips on something and by accident shoots John in the leg making him fall to the ground. The zombies then start to eat away at Ashley, Zack, and John Cena like they were an all you can eat buffet.

**Hunter, Stephanie, and Kelly Kelly group**

They run back into a employees only office at a small business which they left the front door of the office open and now are clawing at the employees only door. "Go the fuck away." Hunter screamed starting up his chainsaw.

"Wait." Stephanie says with her eyes full of tears. "There's a window." She pointed at it. "We can get out there."

"I'll go first." Kelly said volunteering herself. Kelly opens the window with the help of Hunter and Stephanie and slowly moves out. "I'm good you guys i'm almo-" Kelly stop talking and froze and silence. Then all of a sudden blood was gushing from Kelly's back and the room filled with Kelly's screams. About a dozen zombies were clawing and biting away at the blonde young girl. Shortly after Kelly began to doze off and Hunter started his chainsaw and looked away as it reached Kelly's head killing her and stopping the virus from turning her into a zombie. Stephanie was curled up in a ball in the corner with her head in her knees. Hunter shuts the window and comforts his wife.

**Melina, Mickie, and Randy Orton group**

Mickie POV

We managed to escape from any where near the zombies then we heard grunting. Nevermind. We turn around and See very little zombies but we get rid of them. Melina hits two of there heads off with her machete and Randy spears them in the heart with his mace. I shoot the ones near me in the head a couple times then stop because it's hard to do anything with zombies while with child. We start to run back when we see Stone Cold, Beth and Phil running at us because there were lots and lots of zombies chasing us. We started running too we didn't want to die.

**Maryse and John Morriso****n**

No one's POV

"I'm so pissed off at him." Maryse snapped.

"It's the zombie apocalypse go make up before you lose him." John Morrison said back.

"No, No, No!" Maryse cried to him. John M picks her up and carries her back.

When they get back they find Mike starting to develop into a zombie. John shoots him making Maryse burst into tears. "It's ok Maryse come on." John M said taking a hold of Maryse's hand and walking back until they see the rest running they catch up to see more zombies.

**Hunter and Stephanie**

"Hold on babe." Hunter says opening the window to still see the zombies. "Grab Kelly's crowbar and your knife and help." Hunter commanded. Stephanie did and helped him kill the zombies by hitting her way at them and Hunter kills them with the chainsaw. When they see that it is clear they hop out of the window and start running to find other people.

**Melina, Mickie, Randy, Stone Cold, Beth, Phil, Maryse, and John Morrison**

Mickie POV

We kept running till we knew that we'd be safe but were never going to be safe again. I know that for sure. Stephanie and Hunter caught up with us and we knew that anyone not her was dead. It's sad that they didn't get to live it further and that they had to die. But i'm still going to fight and not die. We saw an old bus on the side of the road. Hunter went in and inspected it. "It's clean of zombies hurry get in." We all got in and thank the lord the keys were in there.

"Were saved." Phil and Beth shout hugging eachother. I smile and kiss Randy softly and Hunter starts to drive the bus as Melina and John shout with joy.

**Thursday July 5th 2012 7:32 A.M. The bus****  
**

We had been traveling and raiding any food place we saw and we were set. Of course there were zombies every now and then but we got past that. Night fall was the worst. Zombies would most appear then and it was hard to see but we made it through. I only had a couple of weeks left till my new baby was here. I don't know the gender because we both wanted to be surprised. I was so worried due to all this stress that the baby wouldn't make it but I stay positive. We reached a four new towns and now we were in the town of Montpelier Vermont. I decided to rest considering i've been up all night chatting to Randy. I then slowly drift asleep.

**Ok end of chapter 2 tell me what you thought about it Favorite, alert, and most importantly REVIEW! ;) and also follow me on twitter at HARCORECOUNTRY and if you want a preview PM me asking and i'll send you one ;)**

HARCORECOUNTRY


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

**Rated T**

**Adult Situations Adult Language Mention of Drug use**

**Thursday July 5th 2012 3:29 P.M. The**** Bus**

Mickie POV

I had woken up to just me on the bus. Where did everyone go. It was in the afternoon. I was scared that they all ditched the bus and ME! But Randy wouldn't ditch me...or would he? Randy then banged on the window startling me. I roll it down. "I thought you ditched me." I confessed.

"I'd never ditch you baby especially with our bundle of joy on the way." Randy told me touching my baby bump making me smile.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Your not going to like this." Randy told me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"There was an accident." Randy said. I popped straight out of the bus seat and got out and ran up to Randy afraid to know what happened.

"Whose hurt?" I asked.

"John and Melina." I burst into tears. Me and Melina had been best friends for quite some time.

"What happened?" I asked. He just starred at me with sympathy. "Tell me what happened god dammit." I said grabbing the collar of his shirt and demanding to know.

"They found a car and they were going to get food." He said.

"What about the bus?" I asked.

"This one was faster and it didn't have a top so while John got out and took some food and other stuff Zombies started to get in the car where Melina was and she had no weapons. John got out and helped her before anything happened. But...when they started to drive away the zombies chased after so they decided to run them down. And that's what they did and it...backfired on them. One of their tires went flat and they crashed killing the zombies in their path but it injured them and killed on of them." Randy said planning it out and hugged me while I bawled like a baby into his shoulder.

"Whose the one still alive?" I asked wanting to know.

"Melina." Randy said.

"Oh thank god." I said a tiny bit relived knowing that John was dead though made it go away.

"But-"

"But what!" I yelled interrupting him.

"Melina isn't going to make it and she's demanded we kill her." Randy said and my heart sank.

"You can't kill Melina...she's my best friend I can't let you do that." I go to run into the shabby shed they were in until Randy grabbed me.

"She requested it Micks...she wants to die and I think you should see her one last time." I had trouble breathing. I walked in there and as soon as I saw Melina all bloody I fell to my knees and burst into tears embarrassing myself.

"Mickie com...co...come her." Melina had trouble talking due to the injury. I slowly crawl over there and I hug her softly getting my tears all over her.

"I'm so sorry Mel. You-you shouldn't be like this." I said still crying.

"Mickie I was going to die anyways. This is alot better to die from an accident then get bitten by a zombie." Melina said shedding small tears. "Mickie I love you." Melina tells me.

"I love you to Mel, your my favorite sister like girl." We both giggled.

"It's time Mickie...I want to be with John in heaven and it's my time to go. I don't want to rot and die slowly. I want it to be quick and painless." Melina nods to Stone Cold and picks up his gun and thinks for a minute before Melina nods her head and Stone Cold shoots killing her on impact making me burst down to tears and it took Phil, Beth, Hunter, and Randy to help me up.

**Friday July 6 2012 4:13 A.M. The bus** **  
**

Mickie POV

I fell into a deep depression. I laid down on a seat all to myself after her death and haven't fell asleep. "Mickie are you ok." Randy asked as I starred up at him and shook my head. Randy sat me up and cuddled me. I cried into his shoulder. "Hey Mickie guess what?"

"What." I said slowly.

"Were headed to Richmond Virginia." Randy said and I shuddered a smile.

"We are?" I asked. I was excited and sad at the same time.

"Go to sleep." He told me. I fell asleep in his arms.

**Friday July 6 2012 9:25 A.M. A house**

I woke up in a bed. I was warm and cozy. I saw Randy walk into the room and hand me pancakes and eggs machiavellian. We shared it and it was delicious. "This is our new home...Mickie." I smiled as Randy told me the news. I was happy because I was back in Richmond. My home town. I walk out to the living room and I see Beth and Phil are gone.

"Where's Beth and Phil?" I asked.

"They ran off together in a small van to go somewhere they always wanted to." Maryse said while painting her nails. That's great I thought. They found eachother and are already planning their lives ahead.

No one's POV

**Las Vegas**

Beth and Phil lay on the ground dead getting chewed by zombies.

**OK this is the end of chapter 3 and it's my least favorite chapter I wrote on here it's very short but I'm only doing 5 chapters and I've planned the 4th and last so I wanna get to that I know it's a tiny bit boring but Favorite, Alert, and Review anyways also follow me on twitter at HARCORECOUNTRY**

HARCORECOUNTRY


	4. Chapter 4

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

**Rated T**

**Adult Situations Adult Language Mention of Drug use**

Mickie POV

I see Melina's happy face and the sunlight peering in from the window. "Melina?"

"Of course Micks who else would it be?" Melina asked. I am so confused.

"Is that really you? I thought you died." I asked. She now looked very confused.

"Dead Mickie I couldn't die. I can't leave you now." She said. "What kind of father would I be to my unborn baby if I just died on you now."

"Melina what are you talking about?"

"Just wake up. Wake up Mickie wake up wake up." I then woke up to Randy shaking me and I realized it was him talking but in Melina form. Really confusing. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Urm i'm fine thanks for asking." I said playing it cool. I can hide my emotions like really well. "So...I'm due any day now." I said smiling and hugging Randy.

"I can't wait till our bundle of joy comes to us." Randy said chuckling.

"Neither can I...and he'll be born in Richmond this is great Randy. I love you." He kisses me. BANG BANG. "What was that?" I said worried and clutching my chest.

"I'll go check it out." Randy said. He walked out there and I peaked over seeing a bit of what was going on. Randy, Stone Cold, Hunter, and Stephanie went to see all with weapons. I heard Randy tell Maryse to check on me or something which then Maryse hurries in.

"Are you ok?" Maryse asked. I nodded.

"What's going on out there?" I asked trying to get up only for Maryse to slowly push me back.

"The zombies have found their way here." Maryse said. "They are trying to break in." She said having a tiny smile.

"Oh shit, no this can't be happening now." I cried as water ran down my leg. "It can't happen right now." Maryse looked in happiness, disgust, and scared for me.

"Randy get in here now." Maryse shouted to him. He handed his weapons to someone and rushed in.

"Wha-" Randy said as he looked down at all the water coming down. He rushed me down to the basement with the help of Maryse. "It's going to be ok Mickie." Randy said as I started to bleed and I was worried now without any professional doctors to assist me.

No one POV

The zombies soon broke in and Hunter started to attack them along with Stephanie and Stone Cold. They were doing it without a single scratch. But more and more came and it was hard to keep up.

Mickie POV

"It fucking hurts." I cried the baby just wouldn't come out and I knew nothing about giving birth and by the looks of it Randy and Maryse thoughts were mutual.

"Mickie it's ok were going to get throu-" Randy said before getting interrupted with my screams of pain.

"Randy it hurts so fucking much." I cried to him.

"Mickie calm down." Maryse said rubbing my hair trying to calm me down.

"I can't Maryse there's zombies upstairs while i'm trying to conceive a baby." I cried into her hear making her jump back.

"Well it's stressful on the baby." Maryse said crossing her arms. "To not be calm."

"Maryse you wouldn't either so I recommend shutting the fuck up." I screeched while Maryse looked pissed.

"Maryse it's the hormones." Randy told her.

No one POV

Hunter kicked one in the face twisting it's face and he then shoots it off. Stephanie then gets crowded by a corner by zombies and is out of bulled. She breaks out of the window and gets out before the zombies got her only to turn around to see more zombies and they start mauling her. Hunter goes to her aid only to get mauled with her.

Stone Cold began to shoot them with one of those guns that shoot like really fast. He killed almost all of them that were in the house he covered up the window with the couch and shut the door. "Maryse get up here." Stone Cold said as Maryse wobbled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Maryse asked.

"Stephanie and Hunter are dead and I need you to help me if more zombies come." Stone Cold said shoving a gun at Maryse shooting off scaring Maryse.

"What the hell." Maryse said on the ground while Stone Cold chuckled. "It's not funny you arrogant asshole." Maryse said. Out of now where a zombie popped up and tore a huge chunk out of Maryse's neck and Stone Cold shoots the zombie behind her. Then he stares at Maryse. "Please Steve don't shoot m-" Stone Cold shoots her straight in the eye killing her.

Mickie POV

"What was that Randy?" I asked.

"I'll check." Randy said running up the stairs.

No one's POV

"What was that." Randy asked Stone Cold.

"Were the only one's alive me you and your broad." Stone Cold said then Randy pushed him against the wall.

"You ever talk bad of Mickie ever again and I will tear your throat out personally." Randy said with Stone Cold smirking. Then Mickie was heard screaming loud. The zombies then began rushing in.

"Randy i'll lead them to the barn and i'll take care of them." Stone Cold said running out causing noises making all the zombies but a couple follow him. Randy shot the zombies that stayed behind but one bit him causing Randy to shoot it.

**The Barn**

Stone Cold led all the zombies towards the barn and threw gasoline on the barn and them and while they were attacking him he lit a match and threw it in the air catching fire to himself and the zombies blowing up the barn.

**The** **House**

Mickie's POV 

I was pushing so hard. "Just a little bit more Mickie." I did and blood spat out and the baby's head came. "Come on harder." I pushed harder making the baby come. Randy washed the baby off in the sink and kissed it's forehead making me smile. Randy got on his knees beside me and handed me our baby wrapped in a blanket. "It's a boy." He said making both of us cry. "I have to go now." He said making me shocked and scared.

"But-but-but Randy why?" I asked.

"Because." He said.

"Plea-" Randy put his finger up to me lips and hushed me.

"I was bitten and I don't want my son and the love of my life to see me like this. I love you." He pressed his lips softly against mine making me cry silently. He rubbed our sons head and walked up the stairs closed the door and I heard a shot making me and our son cry which shortly after he closed his eyes and slowly died. I bawled now. I laid him down on the handmade bed and cuddled with him. I cried softly and knew I was going to die. I was so weak and vulnerable. Here are my final thoughts.

I loved being here on earth and I loved my friends and family and heck even my enemies made my life happy. I love my regrets and my mistakes. But I love my special moments even more with all the people I love. It's sad that I lost all these people in such a short time. I will soon see my Mother and Father. My many brothers and Sisters. My Pets. My Grandma and Grandpa. My Uncles, Aunts, and Cousins. But I can't wait to see my baby and the man I love more than life itself Randy Orton and I know he feels the same way about me. So I say goodbye to earth and hello to the afterlife. I cried holding my son. But I couldn't wait to see my family again I passed away.

The End

**Ok I was going to do 5 but I did 4 oh it was sad but Mickie will get closure in the afterlife. Don't forget to Favorite, Alert, and Review the last chapter. Also Follow me on Twitter at** **HARCORECOUNTRY. **

HARCORECOUNTRY


End file.
